Shock, Dread, and Fear
by Red Tale
Summary: Good horror stories come in threes, so here are yours, 1 on the turtles, 2 on April, 3 on Splinter. The scenes that invoke these words were taken out of the first TMNT movie, all within the same time period. GRAPHIC AND DISTURBING! but pg13Happy Hallo
1. Shock

Its a little on the edgy side of PG-13...be prepared for anything...thou hath been warned...

It Begins...

"So, you guys only like pizza?" April asked, fascinated by the four human reptiles before her.

"Yeah", Raph answered, fascinated by the human before him.

"Well, I like French Cuisine", Mike chimed in, testing his culinary and romantic knowledge.

It had the desired effect, April's eyes lit up.

"Oh, me too. Whenever I get a bonus at work a go straight to La Comtesse. The pastis are to die for, with a good bouillabaisse. Oh, and I love the turtle soup, they serve it with this great pain de compagne, with parsley butter of the Provence region, and they always add the right amount of sherry to bring out the taste-"

April clasped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late, much too late. The change in her new friends was immediate. Their eyes opened so wide she could almost see the shock this revelation had wrought on their minds.

Michealangelo had a very complex thought, which evolved into a full-fledged nightmare worthy of a midnight horror movie. A whole new world opened up with the discovery that humans ate turtles, served them up and ate them just like that. Even designed French recipes to best bring out their taste. Michealangelo wondered what a French Chef would do to them, or even, for that matter, a simple homeless guy, wondering around, hungry, finding a giant turtle...what if Turtle Soup became a huge fad...like...well, like pizza? Suppose it was served on every street corner, and there was no escape from the stench of turtle flesh. That humans loved turtle soup so much that the sewers filled with all the discarded shells and unusable parts...was any part of a turtle unusable?

Simultaneously, Donatello and Raphael shared an identical vision of pure terror. Although the least in tune with each other, they both experienced April grasping them in throes of ecstasy, with kisses turning into licks and then bites...

"I'm sorry, I forgot..." April squeaked, muffled by the hand she kept clamped on her mouth.

Raphael heard this:

"Oh, yes, yes! Just a little more...hmmm, cilantro...yes!"

Donatello heard the same, but with onion instead of cilantro. He instinctively covered his ears, which made no difference. When he closed his eyes the vision became sharper, he could see every detail from her wild hungry eyes to her sharp teeth as they...

A collective shudder disbanded their internal dwellings. Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael now focused on staying connected to reality. April was actually quite small and weak, she would not be able to overpower them and devour them like that...well, unless they let her...which was Raphael's real fear.

Leonardo had no terrors of his own, as the self-appointed oldest brother he anticipated any of theirs and tried to protect them from themselves.

"It's okay, April, we know it was a mistake. I mean, if I ever met a mutant cow I'd have a lot of explaining to do", Leonardo assured her, gently touching her shoulder so his brothers would see that there was nothing to be afraid of.

And their wasn't. It wasn't like she caught the turtles herself, ripped their soft green bodies from their shells, and filleted the meat with long sharp knives. She just happened to find the flesh of what were likely his blood-relatives to be very tasty when it was served to her in a hot broth with a splash of sherry...

Leonardo swallowed nervously but kept his hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. April wiped a single tear from her eye.

"I'll never eat it again. I swear. In fact, I will never eat any animal again, not after meeting you guys."

Leo hugged her because that was a very profound vow to make. He decided that he would follow her example, as much as he could when they had to eat what came by down here.

"April, I really appreciate you making that pledge", Leo told her.

"I should try and get back home", April said after a warm moment, "I, um, have some pizza at my house if you like."

"Yeah, that's be great", Leo answered for all of them. His brothers remained in a catatonic state of shock, but that would probably wear off by the time they got to her house and the pizza.

There's more...


	2. Dread

Three Horrors – Dread

By Red Turtle

"Well, alright, let's go", April said, encouraged by Leonardo's state of normalcy.

As they began to gather their things, April looked around curiously at the lair, hoping to see a door signifying a bathroom. She had dreaded this moment since she had woken up with a full bladder. There was no way she would be able to hold it until she reached her house, and she didn't want to try and go in the actually sewers. She hoped that, since there was a couch, a TV, and other evidence of civilization, that a bathroom would be a possibility. Finally she decided she would have to ask.

"Oh, sure", they told here, and led her down a short, dark tunnel to a curtain.

"We don't have a door", Leo explained, holding the curtain aside for her.

Although she could not see much in the dim, flickering light, she could feel the dinginess from here. She had to will her feet forward with the promise that she could manage to pee into whatever passed as a toilet without touching anything.

Upon entering the formal bathroom, she was somewhat relived to discover an actual toilet set up in the corner, connected to a series of pipes. After a moment of analyzing the situation, she figured out that a nearby hose connected to another pipe would serve the purpose of a sink and of toilet paper, a situation she recognized from her international travels in countries lacking such amenities.

She nervously approached the toilet. Its water level was low, but she was only doing number one anyway. It didn't look very clean, and when she brushed against it, she felt its unsteadiness. Still, she confidently, standing up, did her business, and, with out thinking anything more of it, flushed the handle, just as a knock came at a wall near the curtain.

"Oh, April, we forgot to tell you, don't flush the toilet. Just use the hose to flush it."

April did not respond, for as she had pressed down on that handle, she had a feeling something had been unleashed somewhere in the bowels of the pipes.

It was about ten seconds before she heard it, a low, creaking noise starting somewhere very far, and increasing in volume.

The toilet began to vibrate, just slightly, but enough to make her take a cautionary step back.

Then all was quiet.

'What am I worried about? Its just water', she told herself, and went to turn on the hose.

But she heard a weird noise coming from the toilet bowl, and could not resist looking in.

The water at the bottom was bubbling. Actually boiling.

And as she watched, a particularly large bubble emerged from the water and slowly popped.

And then it began to fill.

Her heart beat faster the higher it got.

This was the first time she had ever experienced a toilet do anything but the standard flush it was suppose to, and for some, indescribable reason, it terrified her.

She had heard about toilets overflowing, but she was pretty sure it didn't go like this.

As the toilet bowl reached the top, she saw that water was leaking out from the base, covering the floor even before whatever was happening inside was finished.

She had enough thought left to get her pants up and fastened, before the fireworks really started.

The water coming from the bottom increased in pressure, and the toilet rocked in response, apparently only loosely fastened to the floor.

A loud hiss came from somewhere in the tank, which didn't have a cover on it. She saw a ball-like device stick out, something it probably wasn't supposed to do.

So memorized by the strange ball sticking out of the tank and what it meant, she forgot about the water pouring out of the bowl itself, until the loud splash startled her.

The water soaked through her shoes, burning her feet.

But still she didn't scream. After all it was still just water. But it was turning pink.

Then red.

And then the dead, bloated rat bobbed up into the toilet bowl.

It was no longer just water.

April screamed for all she was worth, until Leonardo ran in.

"Oh, you did flush it", he sighed, for this scene had been repeated before. Donatello had not yet mastered plumbing.

April threw her arms around him and cried hysterically.

Leonardo gently led her away from the bathroom and into the living room.

It was about three hours before she could leave their lair in the company of the other turtles, leaving Splinter behind to finish cleaning up the mess (once the water started, it would go on for a while, requiring continuous vigilance.

Although April was again able to use a toilet, she never fully recovered, and to this day, she always, always, gets fully dressed first and ready to run before flushing one.

The story is not over yet...The story is not over yet...The story is not over yet...


	3. Fear

Three Horrors 3 - Fear

By Red Turtle

A/N: I regret that the two previous stories in this series were funnier than intended to be, and that may have been misleading. This last story is about Splinter, and I don't think its funny. Be prepared. This is all based on the first movie, the events happening in continuous motion.

FEAR

Splinter stayed alone in the lair, cleaning up the toilet water while his sons escorted their new friend to her home. It was very exciting, to think that they might get to sit in a real apartment as guests. It was an experience he could never provide them with.

This thought emphasized the sadness that had been threatening to envelope him since they left. He still wasn't used to being alone, only with in the last year had they began to explore the outside, usually together although Raphael had taken the additional step of going off alone at all hours of the day. Any parent's worse nightmare.

At the same time, he wished Leonardo would leave more often. He feared his eldest son had grown too attached to their lifestyle, which by nature could not remain past their adulthood. They all needed to grow further, and in order to do that they needed to leave.

Splinter carefully disposed of the drowned rats' body, given it a small prayer as he did so. He was well aware that, in their precarious years when they knew nothing of the sewers, they could easily have made fatal mistakes and drowned themselves. Even the turtles, for although they could swim they couldn't hold their breaths forever. Donatello and Michelangelo had each proved that fact on separate occasions.

Very scary occasions.

Splinters fur bristled at the thought of what could have happened. He tried to calm it down with thoughts that they were past the danger now, they knew how to work the sewers (even if they hadn't gotten the basic toilet down yet), they were too big to fall through the numerous small tunnels leading to pools and flood zones.

Yet his fur refused to relax. At first he contributed this to the vision of Donatello at two years old, unconscious and not breathing from an extended period stuck in one of those flooded tunnels. Splinter knew it had been way too long by the time he had gotten him out, but still he tried to revive him, drawing on all he knew from his time with Hamato Yoshi. It was when this worked that Splinter embraced religion, formally taking up Buddhism as a part of his life.

Then there was the time he lost six-year old Michelangelo on a food trip, and did not find him until the next day, where he was discovered floating in a pool of rainwater. Splinter did not know how long he had been in that state, he had assumed when he went in that he was already dead, he was only rescuing his body for proper disposal. But lo and behold there was a heartbeat, and with some effort Michelangelo returned, more or less undamaged.

But these visions were of a different vibe than that which created the uneasiness in his fur. So he stopped and examined the feeling.

Then he knew.

He wasn't alone anymore.

He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there.

Raphael had been careless. Their mortal enemies now knew where they lived.

Splinter had never, himself, taken on an actual enemy, only trained with his sons. He knew that he had mastered several aspects of ninjitzu, but he would not be able to withstand an attack of this magnitude, for he felt the presence of several ninja.

Splinter did not fear death for himself. He believed in the peace of the next world, and of being regenerated into something new. He had lived his life long and well, and had no regrets.

Splinters only fears were for his sons.


End file.
